Timeline
by ANARCHY RULES
Summary: Ransik has travlled to the year 1994 to aid Rita Repulsa in the taking of the World. Wes must reunite his team and follow and he may even find unexpected allies along the way. Mighty Morphin/Time Force
1. Prologue

**For Red Tornado. The first person to ask for a specially made story. Enjoy**

PROLOGUE

_Scroll of Mavakor, the High Lord of Time._

1994-1998

It was the year 1994 when it really started. One could argue it was when humanity really started to grow up. Life on other worlds was finally confirmed. The question; "_Are we alone in the cosmos?"_ was finally answered. _Unfortunately _the one to answer millennia old question was none other than the Witch Rita Repulsa and her hordes of Putties. Despite the overwhelming odds the forces of Rita, Zedd and finally the terrifying Dark Spectre were defeated in the climactic battle in 1998 which would later be known as 'The Countdown to Destruction.' And thus the Earth was safe once again.

2001-3001

If 1994 was when it all started, 2001 was when everything started moving faster. Aliens, Sorcerers, Machines and Daemons had all made a play for the Earth but there was something else to come that no one could have ever predicted. Two worlds collided, each leaving scars upon the other. Scars that would take a lifetime to fulfil. It was in the year three thousand when the Mutant Lord Ransik escaped justice and fled into the depths of history followed only by four demoted Time Agents. The travellers were flung into the year 2001 where, with the aid of allies of the era, the war for history itself was waged which resulted in the shining city Silver Hills being reduced to mere rubble. But despite the heavy toll they paid, Time Force won the day, taking their defeated foes back to their own timeline to face the justice that they had sought to escape.

But something connects the two times, I can see it. A connection exists where none should exist. Something is coming, something powerful. Powerful enough to challenge me. But what could it be. Something that powerful should be common knowledge to me and yet I know it not. So I shall draw it out of hiding with my greatest trap ever devised. But I will need help. And I know just when to find them.


	2. Depression

**Red Tornado, thank you for that help, I don't know as much about MM, as I didn't watch it as much.**

**Also, if anyone is wondering, this happened just after the Wild Force team up from the perspective of Time Force**

**This chapter does contain some strong language**

**Review**

CHAPTER ONE

**2002**

The sound of the jeep's engine was the only thing heard on the highway. Silver Guardian leaders Wesley Collins was at the wheel and his friend Eric Meyers was in the passenger seat. Eric looked at his friend and sighed. Wes had been on another date that ended early. To his credit he _was_ trying but after losing Jen twice, it was just too difficult to talk to women without seeing her face. Wes had hoped that when she had come back, that she would stay but once again, Time Force intervened and she was forced to return to her original time. Since then, he had staring silently at his bedroom roof the monotony only broken by the occasional date that he went on at his father's urging. So thankfully, a brutal triple homicide had happened and the Silver Guardians had been called in.

"_Thank God_," he had said, "_Finally something _fun_ to do."_ Eric had been extremely concerned by his partner's choice of words but had chosen to say nothing. Now, only after working the whole night, did Wes finally say that they should head back to the apartment they shared. While Eric was going to head off to bed to two hours sleep as he had a certain blonde to meet in the morning, Wes immediately went to his study, pulled out a briefcase containing photos of the crime scene and immediately went back to work.

"You're joking right?" said Eric, "We've been working since eight-thirty, and it's _five_ in the morning now! You need rest."

"I need nothing except a solution to this case," said Wes, not even bothering to lift his head, "All I need is that! Without something to do, my head rots."

"I'm not sure that sleep deprivation is gonna stop it rotting," said Eric.

"Just go to sleep Eric!" snarled Wes, "You're going to need your beauty sleep if you are going to fuck your little blonde tomorrow." Eric didn't get visibly angry; he knew that wouldn't help anyone in the slightest. Even though he knew Wes wasn't himself, he couldn't help the anger that built up inside every time someone insulted his girlfriend Taylor.

"If you keep burning up all of your energy," said Eric, "Eventually, you're just gonna keel over."

"Thank you for the prediction," said Wes imitating a small boy, "Next can you tell me if I'm getting a puppy for my birthday?" Eric sighed.

"Goodnight Wes," said Eric who then left, closing the door behind him. Predictably, Wes didn't even so much as respond. When he was sure his partner was not coming back, he collapsed to desk and wept like a child, utterly broken and spent.

* * *

**3002**

"Hey Jen," said Lucas, "Nadira, everyone else and I are going out tonight, wanna come"

"Nah," she said smiling, slightly sadly, "I'm not really in the mood."  
"Aw come on," he said, "You've been at your desk for ages, you need to do something fun. You remember fun right?"

"Yeah," she said, "Have a good time."

"Alright," he said, conceding, "If you change your mind, we'll be here for another half hour."

"Thanks Lucas," she said, "But I've got a lot of work to do. Maybe next time." When he left, Jen flung the papers on her desk so that they slowly floated to the floor. That violent display of anger was probably a stupid thing to do but it certainly made her feel better, not much did these days. In a way, she felt worse than when she was grieving over Alex's "death." At least then, as far as she was concerned at the time, Alex was dead and would not come back. This was worse, Wes was alive but he was living in another time where she could neither be with nor see him. Living like this was an absolute Hell. She put on an act to keep her friends mostly unaware but at night when she was alone, the mask came off.

She had gone and spoken to professional councillors but all they did was reawaken bad memories and she _definitely_ did not need even more trouble getting to sleep.

She knelt down to pick up her dozens of scattered papers and folders, making an activity out of putting them back exactly where they had been originally. She checked her chrono, _Damn!_ she thought, it had only taken eight minutes. She thought that it would have at least been fifteen minutes. Hopefully twenty.

"Oh Wes," she said out loud, "I wish you were here. I really need you." The tears that she had been holding back slowly began to descend until, like a burst dam, they rushed down her face.

"What am I supposed to do?" she begged of the sky.

_What?_


	3. A visit from an old friend

**Author's Note: **I know that this is mainly a Mighty Morphin - Time Force crossover, but would anyone mind if Taylor tagged along? I've got some ideas for her that I think will work really well.

**Author's Note 2: **Please read my other stories. I just updated two of them. In the latest chapter of Forever Red, I have a proposition to all of my readers. Have a look. It's worth your while.

**Plot Note: **The movie that Eric and Taylor see is _The Tuxedo_ which was released in 2002.

CHAPTER TWO

**2002**

"So how's he doing," said Eric's girlfriend Taylor.

"Not good at all," said Eric, "And by the way, if he acts in a hostile way to you, it's nothing personal. I think he just resents the fact that I have you but that he lost Jen."

The couple were sitting side by side on the swings at the park, no plan in mind for the day. Eric had been planning to take his mind off Wes but Taylor brought it up and he was obliged to answer.

"So," he said, "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie," she said, "A new Jackie Chan movie just came out. It looks really good."

"A movie eh?" he replied. Eric had never been one for movies, preferring to actually do things, but he had learnt that in any relationship the girl is _always_ right, even when she's wrong. Especially when she is wrong. "Alright," he surrendered, "Jackie Chan here we come."

When she was _just_ out of here shot, he muttered under his breath, "I bet he doesn't even do his own stunts."

* * *

Wes was devoting every single iota of energy he had into this case. Every fact, no matter how small and apparently insignificant it was, was recorded with methodical precision.

**Fact One: **There were three victims, two males and one female.

**Fact Two: **Aside from being dead none of the victims had anything in common; no common friends, similar jobs or similar places of dwelling.

**Fact Three:** All three victims were killed in the same way in what appears to have been a detonation within the chests of the deceased but no traces of explosives was found.

**Fact Four:** Death was instantaneous for both of the males but the female was found clinging to life and only expired after officials arrived.

**Fact Five: **The female attempted to speak before death but whatever words she attempted to say were lost as her throat was filled with blood.

**Fact Six: **A stretcher bearer reported something moving within the woman's chest, but nothing was found after a search

It then suddenly started to rain heavily. It was really bucketing down.

"Okay," said Wes, "Distraction over, back to work."

**Fact Seven:** The victims' hearts had been removed.

"What does this mean?" he said out loud. He was considering heading to headquarters to see if anything new had come up when there was a knock on the door. It definitely was _not_ Eric and Taylor. They never knocked. They just loudly laughed and giggled as they made their way to the bedroom if Taylor was staying the night. He was actually considering soundproofing the room. He went to answer the door and the person who he saw in the other side of the threshold shocked him beyond all belief.

* * *

"So," said Taylor as they exited the cinema at six in the evening, "What did you think?"

"Truth be told," said Eric, "It reminded me of us."  
"_Us?_" she said curiously, wondering where he was headed with this.

"Us," he said, "Rangers. We all have suits that make us capable of performing these incredible things that would be impossible for anyone else."

"Yeah I suppose," she said, "But it also does come from us. A normal person couldn't do the stuff we do, even with the suits."

"I honestly prefer the stuff you do without a suit," Eric said, grinning suggestively.

"What a coincidence," she said in a voice that she hoped sounded seductive, "I do to." She then pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You wanna head home?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he said, "The movie wasn't that good anyway."

* * *

Wes helped Ransik into the living room, ignoring the blood he was dripping on the floor from the wound in his shoulder. Ransik had been living in the twenty-first century under the assumed name Robert Crane. After going to their original timeline, the rest of the rangers told Time Force that Ransik had been killed so that he could live peacefully in the twenty-first century. Obviously, his peaceful life had been interrupted.

"Hang on," said Wes, "I'm just heading to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. I'll be right back." Ransik only grunted in pain as a response. When he came back, Wes rolled the bandage around his friend's arm until he was satisfied that the bleeding had abated. "What happened to you Ransik?" he asked.

"I did," Ransik replied.

"I have no idea what that means mate," said Wes, "You're gonna have to more specific."

"No," said Ransik, "It literally _was_ me! When I was your foe last year, I cloned myself ten times. These clones were to be activated in the event of my death, with my mind downloaded into whichever clone was activated. These clones were hidden in the Grand Canyon with a one trip teleportation device that enabled them to get here and when I became human this year my biology was completely different and the program assumed that I had died and activated one of the clones. It appeared in my house and tried to kill me." He chuckled slightly. "I'm only still alive because it was still delirious from being in cryo-freeze. What's worse is the fact the fact that he is able to create up to thirty mutants." Wes' blood went cold.

'How does it do that?" he asked.

"They can shoot spores into human hosts which then wrap around the person's heart," explained Ransik, "It then expands and rips through their chest. After two days it is a fully developed mutant, loyal only to the clone." Wes suddenly sprinted out of the living room, much to Ransik's surprise, only to rush back in, carrying a stack of papers and photographs.

"Would the victims look like this," Wes asked, displaying photographs of the murder victims in the case he was working on.

"Yes," confirmed Ransik, "That's _exactly _what it would look like which means that there are four mutants in the city." Wes about to say something when Eric and Taylor, both completely bare chest, ran through the still open front door only to come to an immediate halt when they realised they were not alone. Taylor crossed her arms to hide her chest.

"You know Eric," said We conversationally, "There are many things I never wanted to see and your girlfriend's breasts was among them. No offence," he added to Taylor. "Get dressed," he commanded, "We've got work to do."


	4. Freedom

**Here is the next chapter. The one after this will be longer, I promise. I hope you enjoy it.**

**REVIEW!**

CHAPTER THREE

"So," said Eric after Wes and Ransik finished describing the situation, "Should we contact Time Force?"

"No," said Wes emotionlessly.

"Why not?" asked Eric, "We're gonna need all the help we-."

"I. Said. No," said Wes in the same monotone, "We do not need any help. We are fine. Grab whatever you need and meet me outside in five minutes. Ransik, you come with us. I don't want you by yourself in case your clone comes after you again. That would be bad. Taylor, do whatever you want but do _not_ get in my way."

When no-one did anything he said, "Now." Everyone instantly became animated and did their allocated tasks.

* * *

"Why didn't he want us to call Time Force?" asked Taylor as the couple sorted through Eric's stash of weapons (Several of them were illegal to be owned by anyone not in the Presidential Guard. Where did he get them?) , "It can only help."

"It would mean possibly seeing Jen again," said Eric while counting grenades.

"Isn't that a good thing?"she asked.

"Seeing her again only to lose her again for the third time," replied Eric, "No one's that strong and he knows he's not that strong. It could actually kill him."

"Look Eric," she said, "I know this sounds stupid but is there anything we can do? He's our leader and if he screws up, we're all dead."

* * *

Ransik leant on Wes as support to get to the truck. Only upon getting there did Wes start asking questions.

"Where will he be going?" Wes said.

"I-I don't know," stammered Ransik, still weak from the blood loss.

"Come on, think!" said Wes, "He is _you!_ Come on. If it were you, what would you do?" Ransik thought, mentally going over every strategy, backup plan and line of attack that he had ever concocted in his criminal days. It then came to him.

"The forest," he said, "My old prison base is there and there may be some things there that are salvageable."

"Wasn't that taken back with all the mutants?" asked Wes, remembering the day his team left."

"No," said Ransik, "I rigged it to blow with the force of forty atomic warheads if it were ever moved. Time Force stayed well away from it after they learnt that piece of information."

Wes almost smiled at his old enemy's ingenuity. If something interfered with his plans, it blew up. "How did we ever defeat you Ransik," he asked.

"I surrendered," came the reply. That tipped him over the edge.

He laughed. It was a small, clearly unused laugh but a laugh nonetheless. "You should do that more often," said his friend, "It definitely makes you look your age."

"Thanks buddy," he said, "It's just that-."

!

The whole street shook from the force and it flung the pair to the ground. Eric and Taylor were also knocked down but aside from being surrounded by military grade weapons, it was a _very_ familiar position.

After losing conciseness for just a second, Wes realised that some shrapnel from a letterbox had stuck into his lower leg. He gritted his teeth against the pain and pulled the splintered piece of wood from his leg, choking back a howl of pain just barely.

A massive crater had been detonated in the middle of the road and flaming debris was still raining down upon the world. In the centre of that piece of Hell stood a very familiar figure. The only being to not only defeat any team of rangers but to actually bring them to their knees.

This was not the man that Wes and Eric had come to know and respect after the past few months.

This was Ransik.

The ruthless leader of the future's underworld.

And he was surrounded by thirty mutants that made the ones from the X-Vault look like petty criminals.

Eric and Taylor emerged from the now burning house and look at the new arrivals with a mixture of shock and horror.

Wes rose to his feet, a look of feral delight washing over his face. No longer would he have to shield his anger and bottle it up.

No longer would he have to think about Jen.

No longer would he feel jealousy over having to watch Eric and Taylor.

Once again, he could just lose himself in the purity of combat where everything was clear cut. You fight the bad guy or the bad guy kills you.

He felt free.

Three cries suddenly let lose across the night.

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. I am just too evil.**


	5. Nothing to lose

**Author's Note:** Hello all, I hope you all had a great Christmas. New chapter enjoy.

**Review**

CHAPTER FOUR

**1994**

_WHAM!_

Jason took several steps back to recover from Zack's punch to the chest. He looked up at his friend and smirked.

"Is that all you got?" he asked. Zack grinned.

"Oh you asked for it fearless leader," he said and he proceeded to unleash a flurry of attacks, none of them penetrating his friend's defences.

The two friends were sparring in Jason's garage and even though it was a practice bout, they were still giving it their all.

Zack suddenly lifted Jason off his feet and through him on to the mat. Jason instantly regained his footing and swiftly robbed his friend of his with a scissor kick.

All of a sudden a voice interrupted them.

"Can you two stop before you trash the garage?" said an amused Kimberly. She was accompanied by Billy and Trini.

"We thought you would be here since you were not answering your communicators," said Billy. Said communicators were placed on the hood of Jason's father's car. "Zordon wants us," he continued, "There is some kind of energy spike that he wants us to see."

"Something dangerous?" asked Jason, almost eager.

"Nah," said Billy, "Just some harmless residual energy. At worst, some people will get shocked by static electricity."

* * *

**3002**

A loud alarm roused all Time Force employees at an extremely early hour. This alarm had only ever been used in drills. But there were no drills of its kind scheduled for at least another six months. Which meant that it was not a drill. Which meant that the situation bordered on the ridiculous.

Four massive time spikes were heading for their Time Zone and not only that, they were heading from a time period that did not have access to time travel.

"They're coming from the late twentieth century," said a technician to Captain Logan, "From Earth."

"That's impossible," replied Logan, "We didn't have anything capable of that then. What is the nature of the spikes?"

"Unconfirmed," the technician replied, "Sorry Sir."

The four Time Force Rangers entered the room, Lucas leading the way.

"Captain Logan," said Lucas, saluting, "What's the situation?"

"Four time spikes of unknown origin and nature are heading towards our period of time. They could deposit something here or take something away. We don't know."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Katie.

"Remain on standby," said the captain, "Something is going to happen today and I think that we're going to need you."

"Sir!" the technician said the agitation evident in his voice, "The spikes are accelerating!"

"Do you know where they are headed now?" asked Logan sharply.

"Sir," he began nervously, "They're... here."

Logan began to ask what he meant when a bright light appeared, engulfing the rangers. When it was gone, so were they.

* * *

**1994**

The Mighty Morphin Rangers materialised inside the Command Centre via coloured tubes of light. Jason immediately walked over to the plasma tube containing their revered leader and mentor Zordon.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Four spikes of an unknown nature are about to converge on the Command Centre," said Zordon, "More specifically, here: The Power Chamber."

"Is it Rita?" asked Kimberly, "You need a Power Coin to get in here and she doesn't have one, right?"

Just as Zordon was about to confirm that Rita _did_ posses the green Power Coin, a large column of light appeared in the room. When the light dissipated it revealed four young adults, two males and two females, lying sprawled over each other all clutching their heads. One of the men, who was short with green hair, exclaimed loudly, "Never _AGAIN! _Travelling through a time portal without a protective casing. _NEVER AGAIN!_"

One of the women, who was dark skinned, turned on the other male, who did not appear to be sharing in their discomfort. "Lucas how are you doing that?" she demanded.

"Katie," he said, "When you wake up most mornings with a hangover, a little headache like this doesn't bother you." He then turned to the man with green hair and asked, "Where are we Trip? Ask Circuit."

The Mighty Morphin Rangers were starring in shock at the new arrivals. Their shock levels increased when they saw a little, blue, metallic bird emerge from behind the green haired "Trip."

_What?_ They were all thinking.

To their ever growing shock and surprise, the little, blue, metallic bird spoke.

"Judging by my scan of the technology on the planet," he said, "I would say that we are indeed in the late twentieth century but the technology surrounding our current location is _not_ Terran in origin."

"It can talk!" exclaimed Kimberly. At her exclamation of surprise the four newcomers looked up and realised that they were not alone.

"Hi," said Trip weakly before passing out.

* * *

**2002**

Wes flung himself towards the nearest mutant swing both chrono sabres at his foe's head. Before, when he had the rest of his team, he would have never used such brutal moves, his job was to _contain_ the mutants, not kill them. But he suddenly realised that he didn't care about such petty moralities any more. The blow connected but aside from sending his opponent back several steps, the attack had no visible effect. He pulled out his chrono blaster and fired several shots of maximum lethality which obscured several mutants with fire and smoke but when the air cleared, they were unharmed.

Eric and Taylor were fighting back to back, defending Ransik from any mutant that came near him, but it was obvious that they were running out of options. The mutants were just too strong and too numerous.

"_COME ON!_" screamed Wes, "_COME AND FIGHT ME!_" The mutants all stared at the red Time Force ranger in complete and utter shock.

He was outnumbered outclassed with absolutely _no_ chance of survival and he was _encouraging them?_

Had the red ranger gone mad?

"_COME ON!_"he declared, "_LOOK AT ME! I'VE GOT NO WEAPON THAT CAN EVEN DENT, NO BACK UP WORTHWHILE HAVING AND NO PLAN WHATSOEVER. _BUT_ I ALSO HAVE NOTHING. LEFT. TO. LOSE! SO, IF YOU'RE GONNA TRY TO TAKE ME OUT, BE SMART AND LET SOMEONE ELSE COME AFTER ME FIRST."_

He tore his helmet from his head and everyone saw the look of death in his eyes. The mutants actually edged away from him!

"_BECAUSE _I WILL KILL ANYONE_ WHO PUTS THEMSELF IN MY WAY!"_ he finished and held out his sabres in defiance, his teeth barred like some predator of the night.

Slowly but surely the mutants continued to back away from him until they broke into a run, their grotesque forms hidden in the dark of night.

"Wait you COWARDS!" commanded the Ransik clone, "STAY HERE!"

But he was completely ignored as the most dangerous mutants in the history of world ran away from something even more terrifying than him. He glared at Wes with all the hatred he could bear against him.

"This isn't over Red Ranger," he declared, "Before; my target was only my pathetic _father!_ But now my every moment shall be used against you! I will not rest until you lie dead at my feet. This isn't over," he repeated before he too disappeared into the gloom.

"No it isn't," whispered Wes, "We're only beginning."

Unbeknownst to the three rangers and their friend, their every move had been watched by a being that did not belong to their universe or, in fact, any universe.

If he had physical form he may have smiled.

**REVIEW**


End file.
